A party at Sector Seven and too much sake!
by Kokonoe Parker
Summary: Makoto wanted a party and Litchi brought the sake...oh, no!  Humorous story about a carousel including Kokonoe, Tager, Makoto, Litchi, Tao, Rachel, Ragna, Bang and Hakumen. Pairing hints in order of appearance: Kokonoe/Tager, Rachel/Ragna, Litchi/Bang
1. Chapter 1: The morning after

**I'm not a native english-speaker, so I'm not garanteeing for correct grammar or phrase (but I hope it's mostly correct^^)  
><strong>

**Blazblue belongs to Aksys**

**Happy reading!^^**

* * *

><p><strong>The morning after<strong>

The bright rays of the morning sun found their way into the rather dark bedroom. Kokonoe opened her eyes and sunshine pierced in a painful way through her eyes directly into her brain.

Damn, her head hurt.

Carefully the scientist stretched her extremities. That was, when she realised something. Kokonoe wore her everyday clothes. Why did she sleep with them? The woman couldn't remember that she went to bed without changing. In fact, she couldn't remember going to bed at all.

What happened last night? A question, no one would have been able to answer her right now. At least, till somebody came in.

„Damn it, Tager, can't you knock?", Kokonoe shouted at the tall red man, who was now standing in the doorstep of the chamber. In surprise Kokonoe sat up rapidly, but that this wasn't such a good idea, proved the sudden pain, which shot through her head immediately.

Rash movements bad, she thought to herself in order to remember it for the next time. While Kokonoe held her head, as if she wanted to prevent it from exploding, she heard the deep voice of Tager saying: "I'm sorry, Kokonoe, I though you would be awake already."

"Goddammit, my head's gonna kill me!", Kokonoe answered without paying attention to the answer of her subordinate.

"Here!" From the brink of her eyes Kokonoe saw a huge mechanical hand holding a glass of sparkling water. The leftovers of a headache tablet were still vanishing in it. "I figured you would need this." Kokonoe couldn't resist the little grin, which arrived on her face.

"Well, aren't you a gentleman?", she stated while grasping the glass of water, which was offered to her.

"And I would be very pleased, if you won't forget it the next time you get any funny idea.", Tager replied with a slightly upset undertone, which his boss was quite surprised about. Kokonoe had the feeling, that it had something to do with last evenings events. She had had a bad feeling about it, when Makoto had mentioned the glorious idea to throw a party at Sector Seven. But working all day isn't really fun, so the half-cat had said nothing against it.

"Say, Tager, what actually happened yesterday?", Kokonoe asked after finishing her drink.

"You...don't remember?", Tager questioned unbelievingly.

"No.", the pink-haired woman answered.

"You sure?"

"I just told you, meat head, so stop asking me!" Shouting also bad, Kokonoe said to herself as she held her head once again.

"Good!", Tager said in a somewhat relieved tone of voice. "If you do, then please keep in mind, that I didn't do, what you asked of me!"

"Wait, what?" But the Red Devil of Sector Seven had already made his way to the door to leave the bedroom of the head scientist. Kokonoe jumped out of her bed and pursued the cyborg in order to get her answers.

"Hey, you pile of metal, stop right there!", she called after him. "What did I ask of...huh?" As soon as Kokonoe stepped out of her room, she nearly fell over a couple of persons lying on the floor of the hallway.

"Okay, really now, what the freaking hell happened here?" Although the scientist was shouting once more, she really couldn't care less about her headache now seeing Ragna and Rachel knocked out on the ground.

Well, to be exact, Ragna was laying on the ground while Rachel herself was lying on Ragna. And if that wasn't strange enough, the little vampire was also dressed in a maid costume. A. Maid. Costume! A short maid dress with suspenders and black leather shoes.

Did the cat-girl accidentally get into a weird continuum shift? Or maybe this bunch of empty sake cups lying around them would rather explain the situation. Kokonoe tried to avoid stepping on neither the cups nor the leftovers of liquid, which has flowed out of them. She hoped it was all just sake.

"And who's gonna be the one tidying up this crap afterward?", Kokonoe ranted while folding her arms.

"Well, I bet you will get Tager to do it, Professor Koko.", a familiar female voice answered. As Kokonoe turned herself around, she saw Makoto just leaving the bath. The squirrel-girl wore only a gray T-shirt that barely reached her thighs. Apparently she just woke up, too. While yawning, Makoto stretched herself, so that her chest protruded. Somehow the sight of this reminded Kokonoe of something that might have been related to yesterdays events, but she couldn't recall, what it was.

"Last evening was truly something, wasn't it?", Makoto said seemingly much more refreshed than Kokonoe.

"Err, seems like I have a blackout.", Kokonoe replied. At the same time she noticed that Litchi and Taokaka were laying on a couch sleeping. The member of the Kaka-clan used the distinctive breasts of the doctor as a pillow to rest her head on. A huge amount of clothes was outspread all over the place and familiar looking sake cups were piled up on the table in front of the couch with the two resting females.

"So, Makoto...", Kokonoe began. "And now in detail: What kind of shit happened here last night?"


	2. Chapter 2: The beginning of the end

**Girls Talk or The Beginning of the End**

"Wow, Litchi, what shit is this?", Kokonoe asked her former apprentice after taking a sip of the sake she brought with her.

"This is the sake I always buy for myself.", the woman next to her replied. "There should be nothing wrong with it."

"Well, for me, it's too bitter.", the scientist stated while moving a box of sugar, which was standing on the table, closer to her. She now began to take spoonfuls of sugar into her sake cup.

"Again, I want to apologize for bringing Tao, but I met her along the way and she really wanted to come, too.", Litchi explained. "I couldn't bring her to go back to the village."

"Yeah, whatever.", Kokonoe said paying more attention to her sugar than to the doctor. And another and another.

All of a sudden the face of the mentioned Kaka appeared from under the table, where she apparently had taken a nap.

"Tao wanted to come, because tail-lady promised to give me a bowl of rice, which is neeeever empty, meow!" Hearing this Kokonoe paused the sugaring of her sake. This girl constantly forgets what she was about to do, but she remembers _this_?, the pink-haired woman wondered.

"Yeah, well, sorry, but that was a lie.", the half-beastkin said untouched while continuing her sugar transport.

"What?", Tao cried out. "You don't really have a rice bowl, which is always full, meow?" Tao sounded like it was unbelievable for her that somebody doesn't have such an object.

"Uuuh...no!"

"This is so cruel!", Tao shouted accusingly while jumping on the table and gesticulating theatrically. She spent definitely too much time with a certain ninja. "Tao is most disappointed by you, tail-lady! Meow!"

"Tao, get down already! Your behavior is very rude", Litchi admonished the cat-girl. "Besides, that's just how the professor is. You have to adapt to it."

"Hey, don't speak about me like I'm not there!", Kokonoe threw in.

"By the way, Professor Koko, how much spoonfuls of sugar do you intent to put in your cup?", the squirrel-girl, who was sitting on the other side of the professor, asked.

"Thirteen.", Kokonoe quoted without looking up.

"Thirteen?", Makoto repeated disbelievingly.

"Yeah.", Kokonoe affirmed. "Problem with that?"

"Uh...no.", Makoto responded. "Just out of curiosity."

"Professor, you know that the combination of sugar and alcohol will increase the effect the alcohol has on your head?", Litchi lectured in her doctor voice.

"Don't care!", the scientist answered while mixing her drink. "I think I can only endure the bunch of you, when I'm drunk." And with that, Kokonoe quaffed off the sake.

"If I cannot have my bowl of never-ending rice, I demand lots of meat buns!", Tao declared.

"No, Tao, you have had enough.", Litchi dissented. "I brought the meat buns for everyone!"

"Tao want meat buns neow!", Tao demanded while finally jumping down the table right on Litchi's lap. There, the cat-girl rubbed her head against Litchi's breasts. "Meow, booby-lady, your boobies are so soft and bouncy as ever. I want to take a nap on them."

"T...Tao, stop it!", Litchi admonished while trying to get the already dozing girl away from her chest.

"You're so mean, booby-lady.", Tao complained. "Okay, then Tao's gonna try out some other boobies!" After making up her mind Tao made a leap and landed on Kokonoes lap. There she rested her head against the chest of her new victim, but soon afterward the big grin in Tao's face got reverted.

"Tail-lady, your chest is so hard!", Tao pinpointed disappointed. "That's not right. Tao cannot bounce properly this way!" Maybe because her body was engrossed without asking or because her breasts were rejected so rudely, Kokonoes face became red of anger and she gnashed her teeth.

"Oh, excuse me!", she shouted while hustling Tao away from her. "But I can't help, how my body is built!"

"I know a secret way to make them bigger.", Makoto stepped in while leaning towards the fellow beastkin to emphasize the secrecy of her information.

"And what might that be?", Kokonoe asked disbelievingly and grasped another cup of sake, which she filled with sugar immediately.

"You...", Makoto advised with a wide grin on her face. "...have to let them be massaged by a man!"

"I see!", Kokonoe joined in the grinning of the private, before turning her head to Litchi. "So you and Lotte must have had more free time than I expected." She now eyed Litchi's torso as if there was a riddle written on it.

"P...Professor!", Litchi protested with her head turned bright red. "Please don't imagine indecent things with other people!"

"Tch, you can't tell a scientist not to imagine things!", Kokonoe defended herself while swinging her sugar spoon as if it was a scepter. "How do you think such a cool thing as Tager was...hmh...I think, I just had an idea!" While sunken in her crazy mind, Kokonoe quaffed off her next cup of sake. Gradually the alcohol flushed her cheeks and a megalomaniac grin began to grow on the face of the half-cat. The sudden laughter of the scientist let the people around tighten.

"That's it!", Kokonoe called out before jumping up from her chair and rushing out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3: Aaaaaaand click!

**This chapter is kind of larger than the first two...and there's a tiny romantical scene in it**

**Well, happy reading! ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Gentleman-mode or Aaaaaaand click!<strong>

After a while Tao had overcome her rice bowl trauma and now was having fun with fondling Makoto's tail.

"So fluffy, meow!", Tao said rhapsodic while huddling against the softness of the squirrel-hair.

"Awww, aren't you adorable?", Makoto squeaked and squeezed the cat-girl, who sat on her lap.

"These two seem to really have found themselves.", Litchi commented with a sophisticated look and had another sip from her sake. Suddenly the door sprung open and Kokonoe was standing in the door sill. A mechanical thingy, which looked a lot like a remote control, was situated in her hand.

"Folks, I'm back!", Kokonoe mentioned weightily though totally unnecessary, because everyone could see that the professor was there again.

"Where have you been?", Makoto asked.

"I was inventing something specially for this situation.", Kokonoe explained and proudly presented the remote control.

"Is this something to eat?", Tao questioned full of anticipation.

"Don't you dare trying to eat it!", Kokonoe snapped at Tao. "Let me show you a piece of my mastermind!" Then, Kokonoe turned to the door again and cleared her throat, before screaming: "Ey, Tager, get your ass here right now!" A few minutes later Tager arrived and joined the rest of the people in the room.

"What is it, Kokonoe?", Tager asked. "Do you need something?"

"Yes, I need you to just stand there.", his superior said briefly before turning her attention to the mechanical thing in her hand. A doom-laden grin formed on the face of the scientist and her cat eyes began to shine while they stared at the big red button in the middle of the remote control.

"Aaaaaand click!", Kokonoe said while pressing the button. After that, all eyes in the room were fixed on the big mechanical man to observe what would happen to him. But apparently nothing changed. A few moments of silence lasted until Makoto mentioned: "Well, at least he didn't explode."

Suddenly Tager moved. Rapidly he took a service cloth, placed it over his arm and folded the other one behind his back. Then Tager indicated a bow while he stood in front of the females sitting at the table.

"Miladies, am I allowed to bring you something to drink?", an oddly changed Tager asked with a tone of voice, which sounded as if it had been taught to him by Valkenhayn.

"I humbly present to you...", Kokonoe said like a presenter, which was introducing the contestants of a boxing match. "...the Tager-gentleman-mode!"

"Wooooooow!", Makoto cried out fascinated like a groupie while her eyes got the shape of two shining stars. "Professor Koko, you are so AWSOOOME!" Despite her small size, Kokonoe's ego was visibly growing, as well as her grin did.

"Hey, big guy!", Tao said confused. "You're acting strange. Have you hurt your head?" Apparently Tao didn't understand the fact, that Tager changed because of Kokonoe's doing.

"I'm just here to fulfill your needs.", Tager replied still sounding like a butler.

"Heheh, if that's so...", Tao began while establishing a big grin. "I really need lots and loooots of meat buns!"

"As you wish, milady!", Tager responded and made another bow before leaving the room.

"What sense is there in a genleman-mode?", Litchi asked. "Tager was a gentleman already. Besides, you're his boss. He does, what you want anyway." The black-haired woman had drunken quite a number of sakes, so that her cheeks were flushed and her eyes gradually got a woozy look. She swung her cup towards Kokonoe while gesticulating.

"But it's much cooler like that, because I have a button to push!", Kokonoe replied and swung her cup of sake towards Litchi.

Not much time after he left, Tager came back with a huge amount of meat buns on his arms. As he placed them on the table, one had the feeling that it nearly collapsed.

"Woooooaaaah!", Tao said impressed and her eyes widened by the sight of the mountain of food. "You're really a good guy, big guy...but there's already a good guy...hmh...you can be good big guy or better big good guy? Tao has to think hard on that matter, meow." While Tao was swallowing one meat bun after another she had an expression on her face as though she was working on solving a complicated mathematical task. Litchi, who made the food in the first place, thought: ‚Whatever.' and took a huge sip of her sake.

Kokonoe looked very pleased with herself as she sat down on her chair. Then, without warning, she felt something grabbing her hand. In surprise Kokonoe turned her eyes directly to her hand and saw it seized by a huge mechanical hand, which was leading her hand to Tager's face. Before Kokonoe realized what was going on, the lips of her subordinate touched the back of her hand in a very gentle, almost imperceptible way.

"Kokonoe, you are as beautiful as always.", Tager said afterward without releasing the hand of the half-beastkin.

"W...w...what are you doing, you imbecile?", Kokonoe screamed while jumping up from her chair as if she had sat on a termites' nest. Her voice have reached an unusual high pitch and her tails twitched nervously as though electricity was flowing through them.

"Oh, I see!", Litchi stepped in while having a smug smile on her face. "So that's why you did it. Tager is brainwashed to pay you compliments!"

"Wha...of course not!", Kokonoe shouted at the doctor. "I didn't plan to turn him into a slimy boaster!"

"I'm sorry, if I have made you mad.", Tager mentioned apologetic. "But I just have to praise a beautiful woman when I see one."

"S...Stop hitting on me at once!", Kokonoe screamed in an even higher pitch than before while her tails were whipping around and occasionally formed the shape of a heart.

"Professor Koko, you're blushing.", Makoto mentioned and joined in Litchi's smug smile.

"Goddammit, shut up, you idiots!", Kokonoe snapped at the two females with her eyes flashing with rage. "And Tager, for heaven's sake, go back to normal already!" While saying that, the scientist pushed the big red button again and again, as if she was trying to kill a bug with her forefinger. Suddenly, the expression on Tager's face changed again.

"Huh...what exactly happened just now?", the Red Devil asked while looking around confused.

"Holy crap, this thing is dangerous!", Kokonoe sighed without reacting to the confusion of her subordinate. "I'm gonna go destroy it right now!" With a firm hand on the remote control, the pink-haired woman rushed out of the room once again.

"Is there something wrong with your face?", Tager questioned his superior in passing.

"Oh, shut your trap, dumb ass!", Kokonoe shouted ill-tempered through the closed door.

In the meantime, Litchi's woozy brain established an idea. This was the perfect occasion to realize a little obsession of her.


	4. Ch 4: The pleasure of a drunken Litchi

**Wow, this chapter took long...well, the reason is, that my laptop isn't functioning at the moment.**

**But, yay, finally new staff arriving in this chapter.^^**

**Aaand there's a first movie quote to look for here...so, happy reading!^^**

* * *

><p><strong>The pleasure of a drunken Litchi<strong>

First, when Kokonoe was separated from the others, she had to quaff another sake to calm down. Then she inserted one of her catnip-lollies into her mouth. Normally Kokonoe wouldn't be so agitated about a simple compliment. Especially since the one who was responsible had been brainwashed by herself.

'Well, this mess goes on my account.', Kokonoe thought 'Stop acting so queer, stupid. This wasn't such a big thing!'

All of a sudden, the door behind her swung open and the scientist noticed her former apprentice entering the room.

"What do you want here, Litchi?", Kokonoe asked still in a bad mood.

"I thought, I'll let you know that I just got the perfect idea.", Litchi slurred stupidly smiling while striding towards Kokonoe.

"You know, right now, I don't give a shit!", the cat-girl tried to cut the doctor off. After that, Litchi showed an admonish glance and raised her forefinger as if she was teaching the kaka-kittens.

"But, Professor...", she said. "You'll never be able to attract a man with such an attitude." Hearing that, Kokonoe paused with what she was doing and looked into Litchi's face.

"Tch, since when are you that interested in my love life?", she questioned with a slightly amused tone of voice.

"Oh, come on, Professor!", Litchi laughed while wedeling with her hand. "You certainly know, what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't, so speak clearly to me!", Kokonoe replied impatiently. Litchi sighed as though her discussion partner was a hopeless case.

"You know, Professor, I just wanted to help you.", Litchi said slowly and visibly enjoyed her secretiveness. This attitude started to get on Kokonoe's nerves. Her fingers tipped on her folded arms while she fixed the drunken woman with her eyes.

"So, I thought...", Litchi continued. "If you only look a bit more cute, you might be able to impress a certain...someone!" That moment, it suddenly dawns on Kokonoe.

"Oh, no!", she said lengthened. "I know, what you're aiming at and I'm not gonna let you play your little dress up game with me!" After this rejection Litchi showed a face as if Lao Jiu just died.

"Don't tell me, you wanna be single for the rest of your life!", she cried out while gesticulating theatrically.

"Went fine for me till now.", Kokonoe answered unimpressed. Litchi, however, became more and more desperate.

"Please, Professor!", she said nearly begging. "I have so nice and cute clothes with me!"

"Really now?", the cat-girl asked while raising an eyebrow. "You actually brought clothes?"

"Look!" Litchi must have prepared her belongings for a situation like that, because apparently from nowhere, the doctor took so much clothes, that both her arms were fully laden with fabric. "I have sexy ninja-dresses, cute school uniforms or maybe the little black number, if you know what I mean."

"You brought tons of meat buns, sake and...clothes (if you like to call this last one clothes)?", Kokonoe questioned disbelievingly. "With what did you get here? A container? And put these lolita-costumes away from me. I'm not going to wear any of these!"

"But professor..."

"Don't you 'But professor' me, you drunken idiot!", the pink-haired woman interrupted. "Stop this nonsense at once!" Since begging seemed to be fruitless, Litchi had to switch to plan B. Suddenly, Litchi's face got a vicious look.

"I didn't want to use this, but you leave me no choice.", Litchi explained. "Tao?" Unforeseen, a shadow appeared from behind Kokonoe. As she turned herself around, she became aware of an joyously grinning Tao. Kokonoe gulped, expecting nothing good.

"You better had given Tao her bowl of neverending rice, meow!", Tao said before pouncing on the fellow cat-girl. Even under the strong protest of the scientist, Litchi and Tao wouldn't let go of Kokonoe. They kept on trying to get her out of her clothes. After much kicking and punching, Kokonoe managed to break free at last.

With the zipper of her white jacket open and one bare shoulder, she fled the room with the two dress-up-zombies in it. Just as Kokonoe has reached the door and get through to gain her freedom, she fell into the arms of Ragna the Bloodedge, who was standing right behind the door.

"Wow, what the...", the white-haired cried out in surprise, while holding the woman, who just ran into him. "Hey, you are the woman, who gave me my new arm."

"Umm, yeah, speaking of arms...", Kokonoe replied while feeling imprisoned again regarding the man who held her tight. "Would you mind placing yours elsewhere but around me?" Just then, Ragna seemed to realize the position, he and the woman in front of him were in, as he looked down on his arms.

"Huh? Uh,...yeah, of course!" Then, he let go of Kokonoe so fast as though she was infected with a deadly disease. "Well, I just wanted to check this place out, because all of a sudden, without any reasons I would know of, the rabbit teleported us both to this place here."

"Uh, and speaking of Rachel...", Kokonoe said while leaning her torso to the side so that she could see around Ragna. As soon as the most wanted criminal turned himself around to follow Kokonoes eyes, his face contorted with fear.

What he saw was a very scary little vampire girl standing three metres away from him, a black aura of terror surrounding her. Viscous thoughts seemed to be raising from each of her pores while a doom-laden shadow was lying on her eyes. One corner of her mouth twitched uncontrolled. The tension radiating from her body was enough to make a man scream. This figure now moved slowly towards Kokonoe and Ragna.

"Kokonoe, may I speak with you for a moment?", Rachel asked with a calm and courteous voice, which didn't fit to her appearance at all. Kokonoe hesitated.

"Uh, me?", she asked. "I think, I rather wouldn't..."

"NOW!", Rachel screamed furiously and grasped Kokonoe's wrist. Before the scientist was able to realize that, she was dragged along by Rachel into another room.

Meanwhile, Tao and Litchi were lurking behind the door frame watching the scene from a safe position.

"I see dead people.", Litchi said prophetically.


	5. Chapter 5: Sekshuuuwhat?

**So long since the last chapter...well, University and so on, you know...**

** (btw: It's really depressing to send a single sentence to your best friend so that she corrects it, and she changed nearly everything)  
><strong>

**But, hey, finally the chaos begins...Muhahah!**

**Happy reading!^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Kokonoe vs. Rachel<strong>

**or**

**Sekshuuu...what?**

Rachel dragged Kokonoe into a sort of living room with a wall of monitors in it. Makoto was just about to connect a karaoke machine to it.

"Listen, Rachel!", Kokonoe began explaining, while she still got a chance to. "I think, you misinterpreted something there."

"You know, Kokonoe...", Rachel interrupted while turning around, so that she could face the scientist. All of a sudden, it seemed like the vampire had calmed down completely. But behind her poker face one could recognize, that she was filled with a hidden tension. "I would have never expected you to have so little sense of decency and throw yourself half-naked into a man's arms." As Kokonoe turned her eyes downwards, she realized for the first time, that her jacket was still open, so that everyone could see her black bra.

With amusement, she noticed that she didn't care. And with worries, she noticed that all the sakes she had drunk this evening, were now affecting her head at once.

"Believe me, Rachel!", Kokonoe continued. "I have no interest in Ragna whatsoever! I'm way to busy for a relationship and I'm fine with it."

"Liar, liiiiiar!", a quiet voice whispered from behind Kokonoe's ear. No, it was not the subconscious voice inside her head. It was Litchi, who was standing just behind the scientist. Somehow, she and Tao had managed to slip into the room without her noticing. Now, that Kokonoe glared at Litchi, the doctor quickly jumped to Makoto and Tao, who paid their attention to the karaoke machine, which was successfully connected and began playing music.

"You better mean what you say.", Rachel explained pretending she didn't care. "All Orient town spreads around that the famous criminal Ragna the Bloodedge is a paedophile, who is after young girls. You are not his type anyway. You are way to old."

"You call me old, you...?" But before Kokonoe could go wild entirely, she realized the words, Rachel had mentioned before the word 'old'.

"Oooh!", she warbled. "Now, I get it. You want Ragna for yourself. That's why you're so out of it." Although the vampire girl managed to hide it, from the small hesitation in Rachel's face the scientist noticed that she hit a spot.

"Ts, such a cheap accusation of you only to distract me from yourself.", Rachel replied while pulling her hair back in a dignified way.

"Ooooh, come oon, Rachi!", Kokonoe said with a singing voice. "Don't blame it all on me just because you are sexually frustrated!"

"Wh...frustrated...sexually? Me?", Rachel recapitulated while her face darkened with every syllable.

"Booby-lady? What does sek-shuu-a-lly fros-tra-ted mean?", Tao suddenly asked while stretching every word to pronounce them the way she thought was right. Although it seemed as if the three women weren't paying attention to the scene of jealousy, they were interested in every word, which was exchanged.

"It means, that you are in a very baaad mood!", Litchi explained weighty, but her dignified pose was destroyed by the slurring and her torso's tottering.

"Oooh!", Tao replied fascinated. "Then bunny-person must be veeery sekshuually frostrated right now!"

"This insult cannot be forgiven!", Rachel stated like a judge, who was about to pronounce a sentence on her. "You are to be punished this instant!" Kokonoe was only able to be wide-eyed before she was forced to flee from a raging vampire girl.

Like a cat chasing after a mouse, the females started running around in circles. They were running round every furniture several times, before racing out of the room, just to come in again after a few moments and to repeat the procedure.

Makoto, Litchi, Tao and the karaoke machine were accompanying this with "These boots are made for walking" by Nancy Sinatra. Well,...Tao rejected the original lyrics and was singing "These boobs are made for bouncing" instead.

Suddenly, without any reason to be there, Hakumen was standing in the door frame and began posing with his sword and hidden intention. Or...with no intention at all.

"I am the white void! I am the cold steel! I am..." But before he could finish his perfectly trained speech, Kokonoe and Rachel bumped into him during their pursuit.

"Out of the way!", Kokonoe ordered briefly while pushing him aside.

"How dare you interrupting me, grimalkin?", Hakumen became indignant, but the two females were long gone.

"Hey, Haku, don't bother!", Makoto tried to soothe the white cloaked man and pressed a microphone into his hand. "Come on! Sing with us! The next song is 'Holding out for a hero' by Bonny Tyler."

"I am not singing!", Hakumen declared stiffly, but holding the microphone nevertheless. "I am the white void! I am the cold..." But again, he was shoved aside, this time from behind as Kokonoe and Rachel were entering the room again.

Suddenly, Kokonoe stopped running right in the same place she started running and turned towards Rachel.

"Okay, wait, wait, wait!", she said. Her pursuer stopped so abruptly, that one would have expected the screeching of tyres. "You know what? I'll give you some advise." Rachel was raising an eyebrow, while Kokonoe continued speaking.

"You have to stop being so damn boring! I mean, what kind of a vampire are you? You drink tea instead of blood, you don't sleep in a coffin but in a soft four-poster, you're not burning in the sun, you don't even sparkle! Of course Ragna isn't interested in you. Because a bad-ass like him won't be into a little missy like you! Come on and party a bit! Let go!" Rachel's body was tense with anger.

"You...claim, that my cultured behaviour is...boring?", Rachel questioned indignantly.

"Yes, ma'am!", Kokonoe said satisfied and grabbed a sake cup from the table next to her.

"I will show you!", Rachel declared and violently snatched the cup out of the cat girl's hand. Fast, she drank the sake and didn't catch a breath until the last drop of it was gone.

"Wow, I didn't mean it that way.", Kokonoe said astonished. But Rachel wasn't satisfied with that. Without pause, she grabbed another cup of sake and repeated the procedure.

"Er...Rachel?", the scientist asked indecisive what to think of this weird behaviour. As Rachel had finished her last cup and was about to drink the third load of alcohol, Kokonoe started to worry. "Ey, Rachel, stop it immediately!"

After she also had finished the third cup, the vampire girl's eyes were glassy already.

"This...feeling is rather...funny.", Rachel stated calmly. "I think, I am not able to...articulate myself appropiia...appoppaio...appr...so good any more..."


End file.
